Confusion and Hope
by ikarosandtomoki
Summary: Tomoki has made his wish and has gotten his peaceful life back but one thing keeps bothering him and hurting him what Ikaros had said to him before burning away even though he cant understand why its confusing he finds the answer and gains hope


Tomoki's pov

It all started after I managed to save the Earth from certain doom by asking to have my peaceful life back. After watching Ikaros burn away after telling how she really felt about me really opened my eyes. Hi my name is Tomoki Sakurai I live in a small town called Sarumi and I live with Angleoids. Most of the time they drive me insane but to me everyday is a new adventure. It was a Monday around 7:00 I woke up to find everyone in my house as usual they never have a care in the world. Nymph and Astrea were fighting over snacks, Sohara was talking to Hiyori, Chaos was asking Mikako about love, Sugata was busy eating my breakfest, and Ikaros was watching everybody while petting that watermelon of hers. Nobody had noticed me so I just went back to my room I have had nothing to do because it was summer vacation so no school. Ive been thinking about what I should because I got rid of every porn movie and magazine I had. So I guess ill just go back to bed seeing as im not needed right now. Latley ive been avoiding everyone why I dont know its just that ive been thinking about what Ikaros had said to me before burning away. _**"Flashback",**_ _I love you, I love you, I love you my Master.__**" Flashback End".**_ I mean dont know anymore maybe I should talk to her about it I dont know maybe not I just dont know anymore. I want to know why I cant understand why she has me falling apart like this. Im just going to sleep on it seeing as nobody needs me at the moment.

Ikaros's pov

Master still hasnt woke up im starting to worry about Master Nymph do you know whats wrong with master. No but ive also noticed he's been really distant these last couple of days. What about you guys havent any of you notice that he barley even comes out of his room and doesnt even talk to us. Ikaros and me have noticed he only comes out either to get food or to use the bathroom. Nymph im sure hes alright im mean this is Tomoki were talking about, I know Sohara but there right he has been extremely distant latley. Yeah but Hiyori we both know hes probably just reading his porn magazines again so I dont really care for that little pervert. Thats not correct Sohara because everytime I go in Masters room hes sleeping or looking out the window. Ok but your not always in there with Tomo Ikaros, Sohara if I may say something, of course you can Hiyori what is it. I saw Tomoki throw away alot of porn movies and magazines, I know that we all know he's a pervert and im not trying to be mean at all, we know Hiyori we know what your trying to say, but Nymph I was just saying that it doesnt seem right. Maybe its because he's hiding something because I for one saw him buy a handgun, Mikako when did you see him buy a handgun. Well Sugata three days ago he bought the handgun and plenty of bullets.

Everyone's pov

Just what is wrong with Big Brother, Stupid, Tomoki, Tomo, Master and what is he planning to do with a handgun. We really need to find out what's wrong with him because the last thing we need is for him to kill himself or really injure himself with the handgun he bought.

Hiyori's pov

"Please don't hurt yourself with that gun Tomoki I know you may think your not needed or your tired of something but if I can ill try to do my best to save you from killing yourself." Guys Tomoki is asleep but I don't see a handgun but lets find it " I wont let the boy I love kill himself with a handgun not as long as I can stand or fly." What are all of you doing in my room please get out I'm trying to sleep, Tomoki please hand over the handgun we wont allow you to kill yourself with a gun if someone's giving you trouble to the point that your going to A kill someone or B kill yourself then we cant allow you to do that please just hand over the gun.

Tomoki's pov

What are you guys talking about I'm not going to kill anyone one or myself so please exit my room so I can go back to sleeping if that's alright with you guys because you've already worn me out.

Sohara's pov

Not until you tell us why you have been avoiding us completely for the last couple of days and why you bought a handgun because if you don't I'm going to chop you until you do.

Tomoki's pov

No so go away because I don't wont to talk about it so if you would leave me alone or else I may have to kill you instead.

Everyone's pov

Wow never thought I would hear something like that come out of his mouth by but well eventually figure out what's bothering him and making him do and say things like that.

Ikaros's pov

Master please just let us help you

Tomoki's pov

That's it I'm leaving

Ikaros's pov

Master yelled at me and now my reactors hurting

Hiyori's pov

Its alright Ikaros I'm sure he didn't mean it

Nymph's pov

Yeah but I'm still worried about him

Mikako's pov

Don't be I'm sure he's fine I mean he yells all the time doesn't he

Astrea's pov

Yep Dummy yells alot

Sohara's pov

That may be so but he's never to kill some one before

Sugata's pov

Don't worry ill go after him and try to find out what's wrong

Tomoki's pov

I didn't mean to yell or do any of that I just don't want to talk about that yet

Chaos's pov

I hope Big Brother will be ok


End file.
